1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article carrier modifiable into a plurality of different configurations. More specifically, the present invention relates to an article carrier usable as a fanny pack, a backpack carrier, and/or a carrier for skis and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for assisting a skier to carry his or her ski equipment are well known in the prior art. In a first type of these devices, the skis are supported by a harness member draped over both shoulders of the user. Patents disclosing carrying devices of this type are U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,107 issued to Jacquelyn V. Amos on May 21, 1985, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,883 issued to Pramode N. Ullal on Jan. 8, 1991.
The carrying device disclosed in the Amos patent includes a pliant member for positioning upon a user's back. Extending from this pliant member are a belt for securing around the waist of the user, and a pair of flexible harness straps for looping over the shoulders of the user. To secure skis or the like, two holding straps are fixedly positioned upon the pliant member. The first of these holding straps is positioned at the approximate center of the pliant member, and the second of these holding straps is positioned substantially away from the center of the pliant member. Therefore, the secured skis or other items, are maintained in an angular position relative to the user.
The carrying device disclosed in the Ullal patent is a fanny pack having a two-strap shoulder harness fixedly secured thereto. The central portion of the skis is mounted rigidly to a locator on the fanny pack, and a portion of the skis located vertically above the central portion is secured to one of the shoulder straps by a quick release tie. The ski is maintained in a substantially angled position relative to the user. Included in the fanny pack is a plurality of compartments for carrying ski accessories and the like.
In a second type of ski carrying device, the skis are secured in a tubular tote having a carrying strap extending therefrom. This strap may be clutched by the user, or it may be draped over one of the user's shoulders. To secure the skis within the tote, the ends of the tote are restrictable. Patents disclosing carrying devices of this second type are U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,073 issued to Jeffrey M. Jacober on Dec. 20, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,187 issued to David W. Fowler on Aug. 18, 1992, and Austrian Pat. No. 120642 published on Jan. 10, 1931.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.